Le Papillon
by ikanaiX
Summary: A close friend visits Soubi after 10 years of being apart, can they make up for lost times? SoubixOC lemon.


"Keira" the light haired man looked me straight in the eye as I glared. "You're not talking to me..." he said in a low voice. He walked out of my eyesight, coming back in with a chair dragging behind him. He sat down, scooting closer. I could smell the cigarettes coming from his breath. It felt somehow relaxing, like a signal that he hasn't changed a bit.

"Talk to me" he almost demanded. I just kept on glaring, thinking of the past few days. "Do you like me?" I asked in a stern voice, still keeping my glare. He furrowed his brows at the question. He didn't say anything and I sighed in frustration. "I mean do you love me" I raised my voice a bit. He seemed seriously surprised, his eyes drifted a bit. "No" his eyes snapped back to mine, signaling his full attention. I then stood up, I was ready to leave. "So you're just going to leave?" he asked calmly. His voice was truly soothing. "I have to go home" "The one that collapsed from that earthquake?" he said this quickly. I wasn't that offended, just irritated. I blew out a puff of air and looked at him innocently. Knowing what I'm going to ask he said "You can stay here" I smiled at him but he didn't return it back. Typical Soubi.

"Hey Soubi!" a light voice was heard and I sat up from where I laid. The couch. The green haired male was about to speak up again, but stopped as he seen me. "....who are you?" he said this with a hint of amusement in his voice and I raised a brow. I just stared and smiled, thinking of a funny trick. "No habla espanol" I said this in a thick Spanish accent; he gave me a weird look. "Excuse me?" "No hablo espanol" I said this quickly. "I'm not speaking Spanish" he said and got the same answer as before. He gave me a look before walking off into Soubi's room.

Minutes later Soubi came walking out, slight amusement on his face. "Who is she" he pointed at me, I guess he still thinks I don't understand English. "It's Keira, sorry about that" I said and the man looked at me in disbelief. "Kio Kaidou" he said while giving Soubi an odd look. He nodded a bit then walked off, going back outside. "I guess that wasn't a very good impression" I said while chuckling. Soubi smiled and patted me on the head like a kid. I frowned and stood up meeting eye to eye, reminding him that I'm not the same little girl 10 years ago. "Did you ever get that tattoo" he asked staring at the tattooed star hidden under the locks of my blonde hair. "The butterfly? Of course I did" I cursed silently to myself, knowing what he was going to say next. "Where" he asked and I blushed a little. "...just one on my back" I said shifting. He gave me a curious look walking over to a corner, grabbing an easel, and placed the easel a little ways from me. He brought the chair from before setting it behind the easel. "Are you going to paint me?" I asked and he nodded while pulling his hair into a pony tail. He was going to say something else, but his phone started vibrating and lighting up in his pocket. He pulled it out and started pressing some buttons, then stood up.

"I'll be back" he mumbled and went towards the door and exit. Not before bumping into Kio on the way out. Kio had an annoyed look on his face as he walked in. "Something bothering you?" I asked as if I knew him already. "Probably going for that kid" he mumbled to himself as he sat next to me on the couch. "What kid?" I asked slightly interested. "I dunno, Ritsuka..." he then started mumbling some more. He seemed on edge. "Do you like Soubi?" I asked, putting the pieces together. He never did answer, but it was fine, I'm use to unanswered questions.

After an hour of talking to Kio, I found him to be pretty funny, but he seemed upset. "So what's with you and Soubi?" he asked after handing me a cigarette. "Nothing" I said while smiling. "Usually, I don't talk to women" "Because your into men" I stated and he smirked a little. "This might sound a bit weird" he said while chuckling. He scratched his head a bit. "Can...." he stopped, then just scooted closer to me. "You tell me about Soubi, he doesn't tell me much about himself?" he said this without losing his serious facial expression. "Seems like you guys knew each other" he said and I nodded slowly. I leaned in to tell him something, but that's when the door knob jiggled and Soubi came walking right in. Catching Kio and I into a position that would make anyone think we were about to kiss.

"What're you two doing?" he asked and I pushed Kio away roughly. "I was….telling Kio's future" Soubi raised a brow at us. "So, who'd you go see?" I said, changing the subject while getting a lighter out my pocket and lit the cigarette that was given to me before. I took a puff and exhaled, enjoying the content effect they always had on me. "I gotta go, I'm taking extra classes now" Kio said while walking through the door yet again. I waved goodbye and he returned the favor.

I turned back to Soubi to see him punching in buttons on his cell phone. "Who's Rits-" "No one" he said while interrupting me. I gave him a puzzled look and he just ignored it by walking over to the chair behind the easel. He peered over at me while taking out a few painting tools. "Strip" he commanded and I almost choked. "Take off your clothes, I want to see you naked" he said casually, like it was like asking your friend for some water. "I can't do that" was my refusal, but he didn't seem to be fazed by my answer. "I just want to paint a portrait of you, so you can hang it up when you get your new home" he said and I just stared at him. "Hang up a picture of myself naked?" I exclaimed while taking a puff and he nodded. "Doesn't have to be where others can see it" he reasoned and I still refused. "Please" he said and I rolled my eyes. "No" he then gave me an annoyed look, which sent shivers down my spine. "Fine" I said while putting out my cigarette in a nearby ashtray and started to undress. I swiftly took off my shirt and peeled off my shorts. I was standing there in my pink bra and red boy shorts. I crossed my arms and he gave me an expectant look.

"What?" "Everything" he said and I glared at him. "I'm not getting naked" I said, still having my arms crossed. "I didn't know you lie, Keira" he teased and my glaring increased. "I don't" I said through gritted teeth. A smile played on his lips. "You said 'Fine' when I asked for you to strip naked" he said and I grinded my teeth in frustration. I sighed in annoyance and unclipped my bra and threw it to the side. Next was my underwear, which I didn't want to take off, I didn't want him to see it. "Why so hesitant?" he asked, and I sighed and peeled off my underwear, revealing the butterfly tattoo that was underneath the fabric. I watched his expression changed frequently, mostly to surprise. "You tattooed your bikini area" he said slowly, staring the tattoo down. "Please stop staring" I said, getting a bit uncomfortable. "Is that even safe?" "No it's not, obviously. But getting it didn't have any effect on me" I threw my hair over my shoulder out of habit. He motioned for me to lay on the floor and adjusted me into a comfortable pose. "Don't move dramatically" he mumbled and started painting.

After 2 hours, he was finally finished. "Done" he breathed out and scan over his work again. Turning it so I can look at it. I stood up and bent a little to examine the portrait. "That's not me" I said in disbelief. This person was lying on her back, hair spread out with her arms lying on both sides of her head. Her right leg was arched with her left leg straight. Her green orbs and expression was of curiosity, like she came from another planet. I knew it was me because of the visible tattoo on her bikini area. "She sure doesn't look like me" I said while looking at her face. "Why do you say that?" he asked and I caught him staring at my breast for a split second. I don't blame him, I think I'll stare at anyone who's naked and is merely inches away. "She looks beautiful" I said and straighten up.

He stood up, setting the canvas back on its easel. "Have you ever looked in the mirror" he asked and I gave him a confused look. "Of course I have" I said and he smiled. "Then you should know this portrait is as accurate as your ID picture" he said, causing my cheeks to warm in a pleasant way. "I lied earlier" he said while stepping closer so we were centimeters apart. "I do..." he trailed off, looking me straight in the eye. He took off his glasses and tossed it behind him. His hand went between us and traced over my tattoo lightly, I shivered from his touched. "Have feelings for you" he whispered and shifted his head forward to kiss me. At first I was planning on pushing him away, but that kiss changed my mind. It was passionate and gentle enough for me to let his tongue explore my mouth. Next thing I know it, we were both on the floor and he was already cloth less. His hands were all over my body, enough to make any needy women go crazy. He nipped at my neck before going down to my breast, teasing the left pink nub with his teeth. "Ah...Soubi" I moaned as his hand message the other mound of flesh. He then stopped, looking up at me with lust filled eyes. "I'm not into women, but I'm just so irresistibly attracted to you" his whole persona changed, his voice had a darker tinged compared to his cool and calm self. He went even lower, until he was hovering over my tattoo. He then stuck his tongue into me. I can't explain the sensation I felt when I finally reached my climax, it was like a thousand fireworks going off at once inside my body. And he hasn't even stuck his (insert many ways to refer to a man's penis) in me yet. He was now breathing heavily onto my face, my breaths came short.

A thin sheet of sweat coated both our bodies making us shine from the setting sun. I felt his manhood pressing against my core, and his eyes flashed with urgency. He slid in slow, causing our bodies to shutter in pleasure. As he slid in and studied my many expressions, he had a slightly confused look. "Your, not a virgin" he had the same tone of voice and sounded a bit impatient. I gave him a 'What the fuck' look and grew impatient as well. "You're not either...Soubi, please" I moaned out and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Who?" he grunted as he felt himself getting harder. I just stared up at the ceiling, my breathing intensifying from the throbbing of his manhood. He felt it too, and he couldn't take it anymore, so he ignored his own question and slid home. His moan surprised and excited me at the same time; it was like a chorus of bells. Soubi started at a steady pace while holding onto my hips for leverage and I met with every thrust, causing us to moan and groan in every way possible. As I felt the familiar feeling of nearing my climax, Soubi slowed his pace dramatically. Soubi then smirked down at me, and tighten his grip around my waist then sat up, bringing me onto his lap. Keeping me on his lap he laid back, smiling from pleasure at the new position. I was a little inexperience in this position, but I knew what he wanted. I pressed both my hands where his chest and upper torso met. And pressed my knees on the carpeted floor on the sides of his waist. And lifted myself, he slid out of me and I longed for that feeling of him being inside me, so I went back down, making him mumble incoherent words. I then began moving upward and downward in a smooth motion, getting use to the new position. Occasionally Soubi would let out puffs of air and moans to go a bit faster, in which I would comply eagerly. It was until Soubi began gripping onto my hips made him take over. He was now sitting up lifting me by the hips in a forward and upward fashion. "Ah, ah....K...Keira" he moaned out loudly, signaling he was nearing his climax and I was too. My arms were around his neck and I was looking into his piercing eyes and he did the same as he looked up. "Soubi, faster!" I moaned out loudly feeling my eyes blurring. After numbers of thrusting, I felt something releasing from the pits of my stomach. Like a hungry lion being freed from its cage. I screamed out Soubi's name, loud enough for him to reach his own climax. He nuzzled my breast and held onto me around my waist as he released inside me. He was still nuzzling my breast and murmured something. After catching my breath I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed in bliss. He was still inside me and I'm hoping he stays; I like the feeling of being one with him. He then looked up at me and smiled, his usual self taking over. "I think, I love you" he admitted, struggling with his own feelings. I never said I love you back, it didn't feel right. Only because he said he thinks he's in love, and that's not enough. "And your butterfly" he said causing me to blush at the double meaning compliment. "I think we should get dressed, Kio is probably coming back. "Or we should take a shower" he suggested suggestively while raising a brow. Before I could even reply, he stood up, bringing me up with him, and out of instinct I wrapped my legs around him. He smiled at me and made his way towards the bathroom.


End file.
